Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida / Miniature Rose Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Meijeliorxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Miniature rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98Meifruijexe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,033). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Meineytaxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) and the xe2x80x98Meisanchoxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Meifruijexe2x80x99xc3x97(xe2x80x98Meineytaxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Meisanchoxe2x80x99). 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Miniature rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) exhibits a bushy, low and compact growth habit,
(b) forms in abundance attractive very double blossoms that are pale orange on the upper surface and pale pink on the under surface,
(c) forms very dense medium green semi-glossy foliage, and
(d) is well suited for pot forcing under greenhouse growing conditions.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It is particularly well suited for pot forcing under greenhouse growing conditions to form a distinctive gift plant.
The new variety can be readily distinguished from its parental varieties. For instance, the xe2x80x98Meifruijexe2x80x99 variety forms dissimilar bright orange flowers having a yellow edge and approximately 25 to 40 petals. The flowers of the xe2x80x98Meineytaxe2x80x99 variety display a distinctive orange blend coloration. The xe2x80x98Meisanchoxe2x80x99 variety is a Floribunda rose plant and displays dissimilar geranium red flowers.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned methods as performed in the South of France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meijeliorxe2x80x99 variety.